


starlight

by yuzus



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzus/pseuds/yuzus
Summary: he led a meaningful life, as he found the ones he loved in every universe, but was always eventually separated. however, one fortunate timeline allowed the young boys to be reunited.happy birthday, sena izumi.





	starlight

It’s not often you get to see a sunrise-gold beach, Izumi thought. This was his privilege as he gazed out at the slothful sea. Ebbing ever so gently, it looked at peace in its jade-green gown. It felt as if he were walking on a carpet of candy floss, such was its softness. The golden sand swept around in a scythe of beach, hemmed in by towering dunes. Far out to sea, rivers of pulsing light saturated the sea with gold. Only the occasional tourist walked past, as to help with his serenity and peace of mind. He strolled further into the fine sand, the delicate blustering waves mimicked his settled heartbeat, rising softly in his chest.

 

 

The horizon seemed to be stitched with a silver line. Seagulls were squawking above his head and circling below the bright sun. It was a watery wonderland and the beach was drenched in a lightning-gold, dawn haze. The mighty heap of sea flowed in its astral-blue smoothness from the horizon in. The horizon itself was a thin seam where the canopy of sky and the plane of sea hemmed each other into a line of silver. The sea hissed and splashed against the rock, a mesmeric beauty of its beat was heart-swelling. He realized then that the sea was its own master, kindling its own symphony. It hadn’t finished its song yet, however. The wind, the midwife of the seas, served a different master and whipped it into a frenzy.

 

 

The echoing raspiness waved throughout, a tremulous anxiety formed in Izumi’s stomach, a tight knot and shaking palms caused his stomach to churn at the mere thoughts. His mind went blank, even clearer than before from seeing the calm waves move around him. An uncomfortable uncertainty rained heavily  on his damp tousled hair, like hailstone collapsing on hard concrete. A deep breath, a wipe of the hand on his precious uniform, and he placed his calloused fingers on his forehead, eager to see further into the distance; like he was always searching for something.

 

* * *

 

Kofun period.

 

 

A military clan leader, a clear and organised man chosen by the gods. A wealthy and extraordinary communicationist with high temperament and special skills, determining him the most popular leader throughout his period, his charismatic charms caused great struggle with other shrine priests. Four of them, specifically, clashed against him over religion because of his highly aristocratic society with militaristic rulers. However, a slight bond formed, leading Izumi to visit the shrines of four people who knew him best within the world. They laughed and joked together, through times of loss and destruction their communication was most important to the young leader. As time continued, Izumi was forced away from the frequent shrine visits and tough, emotional stress spent on the pressured leader to marry himself away for a political alliance left him in ruins, as he never saw the four shrine priests again.

 

Nara period.

 

 

A rough spoken man with calloused, hard hands colourfully displays his passion for baths, waterholes, eloquent language spent on chivalry and companionship as he shares his beloved work with people who just quite get him. Though never meeting, their work was shared and dispersed widely, often writing for one another about the joys of their daily life- one of them was very particular about sweet tastes, in fact. Across the country their words would envelope the others, causing webs and ties to form over miles of forbidden land. Their deaths remain natural, but a burning desire to love one another and the ache of passion lie in their hearts for what could have been.

 

 

Momoyama period.

 

 

The hermit’s hut formed for five exceptional people was surrounded by a blossoming garden, pinks and reds bloomed against the softer green and emerald leaves. The five participants temporarily withdraw from the mundane world, never speaking despite one time, but thoroughly enjoying one another's company. The metallic symphonious chimes swooshed from the building, a light slurp from a pearly eyed, tangerine haired performer, the cough from the back of a hand by a certain crimson boy and the small giggles overwhelmed the small space and made each boy fall in love with their comfortable home away from home. The teacup maker, a raven haired, mysterious but often sleepy man, raised his voice just once, when asking Izumi a faint question about the teacups, to which he responded with “no, everything is great, thank you” and simply left it at that. A low smirk gazed on his lips, the darker haired boy closed his eyes softly and napped under the warm sun.

 

Taisho period.

 

 

Loyalty swung in Izumi’s radar as a permanent structure of his personality, for he was laying his life down to protect and to serve. His meaning of fighting, though, was different to why most soldiers were fighting. Childhood friends came together and fought in the Japanese army, luckily enough to be separated into the same unit and rested uneasily. As they shared their doubts about being unable to win and fears of death, tears struck the eyes of the most sovereign and royal boy within their group; Tsukinaga-kun fretted for hours about their situation, sobbing in the arms of four friends who cried together, as that is what they had always done to begin with. Izumi punched the ceiling as he lay silently in his bunk, cursing the world for putting his friends through this disaster- a haziness covered his eyes as he dreamt of them, being in another life, smiles worn confidently among each other. As the battle rode on, Izumi swore to protect his King, as they wavered on and met their fatal deaths, one rainy evening with their hands collapsed around each others.

 

Heisei/current period.

 

 

Large flashing cameras struck his attention as he posed confidently, light beads of sweat formed on his brow, feathering them away with a slight touch and taking a sip from his water bottle; his junior complimenting his headshots before being rushed away to another shoot. His head felt heavy, faceless men smiled in his visions as he set down on the bench, ruffled hair in his hands. A meeting with another model reaffirmed his beliefs, that perhaps life was playing a cruel trick on him, sunflower blonde hair donned his fair skin and royal blue eyes met his arctic orbs, heart racing in his chest, the same anxious feeling floated around unbearably. 

 

The first touch he felt with the young man spun his head wildly, familiar scents rose to the back of his nose, deep corners of his heart began bursting seamlessly, he immediately recognised every inch of the other boys skin, the freckles and porcelain complexion, reaching out just a little more, to grasp it between his fingers, needy and desperate in hopes he would not run away again-

 

They collided in a deep hug, arms tight around one another, a wetness dripping from Izumi's eyes and a bead of sweat fell from his nape, soft fingers wrapped warmly round his back and pulled him closer, deeper into the embrace. He found himself mesmerised, still and frozen to the bone as he was held in the arms of someone, a person from long ago, someone he treasured and highly respected.

 

As soon as he knew it, another hand snaked around his neck, a colder arm draped over his shoulder, a sweet scented uniform rubbed his back, and orange hair he commit to memory flashed over him, beaming smiles and wide grins, agape eyes and laughter spilling over the edges, the red string folded through like art and tied with a difficult knot around his waist, arms clutching his, damp cheeks and rushed tears escaped the boys for the realisation that, though being apart, their souls were one.

 

Their souls will always return to the other, grasped hands and cloaks adorned their royal uniform, a silver haired boy held the sword that would protect them, through all infinite lifetimes.  

**Author's Note:**

> i love knights and izumi being loved by knights
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos/feedback is appreciated


End file.
